What are Words
by IloveCelestialIce
Summary: ON HIATUS. She's been gone for 70 years but, ever since then this one guy didn't forget about her, had always been in his heart and will never be replaced. He's been waiting for this moment to come; for the day that he will finally be reuniting with her; with Lucy.
1. Chapter 1

**this story had been on my laptop for God knows how long. I only published it now because I'm afraid that no one will like it because of the story itself(read the summary). So I was inspired to write this because of reading sad stories I read three consecutive times. I really don't like sad stories and I thought the stories I'm reading is not gonna end like that but it did,, and it happened three times! Uhg,, but its worth reading it! ^_^ so I'm sorry if you find this uninteresting? weird? or crappy? haha so I'm hoping that the time I took from you when reading this story won't be such a waste in your side, and please enjoy reading? haha, Oh! and one more thing! this story won't be affecting the update of my two other story, BoY and 3 wishes, because as I said, this story had been on my laptop for such a long time, and will be such a waste if I'm not gonna publish it, ne? ^_^**

**English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar...thank you.**

**Summary: **She's been gone for 70 years but, ever since then this one guy didn't forget about her. She had always been in his heart and will never be replaced. He's been waiting for this moment to come; for the day that he will finally be reuniting with her; with Lucy.

******Genre:** Romance, Angsty, Friendship,Drama, Hurt/comfort, Humor(A bit).

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

She's been gone for 70 years but, ever since then this one guy didn't forget about her. She had always been in his heart and will never be replaced. He promised her one thing: to never commit suicide while she's gone. Funny, right? But that's the truth.

He's been waiting for this moment to come; for the day that he will finally be reuniting with her; with Lucy.

Lucy, was the girl that died 70 years ago, a cute girl that is more naïve than she appears to be, a celestial spirit mage that loved her spirits as family and in return was loved and was still loved by all other spirits, a girl that is passionate for literature, the girl that was loved by many, the girl that Gray Fullbuster held dearly in his heart.

I remember when she was still here. How Fairy Tail turned from being rowdy to rowdily fun and how fun turned even more fun, enjoyable and interesting.

**..ooOoo..**

Ever since she joined, everything just turned to something…amusing; you could say it was pretty hilarious in knowing her character. She's clever, kind and a very caring person. Though, she's very confident in her sex appeal. Like Levy, she's in love with books and the two of them instantly became friends discovering that they share the same interest. And because of this, she wrote a book about her adventures with Fairy Tail. Aside from her interest in writing and reading prose, she also likes shopping and cooking, and her favorite color is blue. Oh! And she always rants about her rent money.

She's naïve and it may cause some of us to be pissed but her smile and her sweet face will replace it with something else; smiles and laughter is what she brought. Well, we were happy but when she joined Fairy Tail, that was what made us even happier. She's just a girl that held the most beautiful smile you could ever see, that brought joy to everyone and that would melt every ice-covered heart; like what she did to Gray.

She was close to everyone, but not as close as she is to Gray. They were always together and seemed like they were a couple but whenever someone asked if they were, they both answer the same thing: that they're just friends. Cliche much?

**…**

It is said that every mage has something like a container inside them that determines the limits of their magical power. In the case that the container becomes emptied the Eternano coming from the atmosphere enters the body. After a while, the container is returned to normal. Ultear told us that recent studies have identified another part of the mage's magic container that isn't used normally and contains their dormant power called the 'second origin'. She told us that if the power within this second container is reached, then the mage in question will receive an enormous boost in magic power.

Hearing that Ultear's new improved time arc can open this second origin of ours, we agreed full-heartedly to her offer. But after the tournament, Lucy told us that she easily fell tired whenever she's doing something, even the simplest of things like cleaning her apartment. We just teased her that she's getting old or something but of course you can't erase the fact that we're worried for her. She told us not to tell Gray. She said she doesn't want to worry him, or anyone for that matter, over something so trivial.

As days goes by, we have noticed that she really is getting weaker and weaker. So we consulted master. Even though he's not a doctor, he told us that it's a serious matter. But to be sure what it really is, he told us to go to Porlyusica-san. Without Gray. For some reasons, he's not at the guild that time so we decided to go to Porlyusica-san without him.

We had a hard time pleasing her to examine Lucy and she eventually did once she sensed something. She asked us if we are feeling someting that time. She even asked us if we had felt it before. But not knowing what she's talking about, we shook our heads at the question and she eyed us with suspicion.

She led us inside her humble abode full of medicinal plants and potions. She started examining Lucy and we just sat there, patiently waiting.

After about half an hour or so, her eyes suddenly went wide looking at the piece of paper she held in her hands, the paper which contains the result of the diagnosis. She eyed Lucy with sympathy then looked over at us and sighed.

"You did something before the magic tournament, right? Will you explain to me EVERYTHING you did? And…" she asked us. We shivered in fear by the way she had stared at us. But before we could answer, she continued her unfinished question. "…why hasn't anyone of you noticed that her magic is leaking out of her?"

Our eyes widen. Did we heard right? Her magic is leaking out of her body? Why on earth could we not notice or even felt it?

"W-what do you mean?" Erza asked, stuttering.

"There is a hole in her first origin and was getting bigger and bigger every day. If this continues, it will affect the second origin, THAT WAS OPENED, leading to some complications, or much worse…can lead to death. It's impossible for the person to not notice the magic leaking out of his/her body…so kindly explain to us why you're keeping it to yourself." She explained mainly to Lucy, who twitched once the question was asked.

We were all shocked, except for Lucy who looked as if she already knew. We all stared at her waiting for her to respond.

"I'm sorry for not telling you guys. At first, I thought it was nothing and considered your opinion that I was getting old but then I can feel the magic flowing out of me even without me wanting it. I didn't want to worry you guys so I chose not to tell anyone. I'm sorry." She said and faked a smile. We just stared at her, not really sure what to respond. Silence filled the air.

.

.

.

.

.

"If you had only gone here sooner then we could have done something to prevent the hole from getting bigger and for the magic to stop leaking out of your body." Porlyusica-san stated, her back facing us. We shot our heads up at her with a horrified look on our faces.

.

.

.

.

.

"What are you trying to say?" Natsu asked with creased face, clenching his fist. I can tell he's worried. He's always been, because Lucy is his best friend.

"What I'm saying is that…I can't do anything about it. 3 months. I'm sorry." She trailed off and walked towards her room and closed the door shut.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT? AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THREE MONTHS?" Natsu roared at the closed door, and when Porlyusica-san didn't answer he was about to ask again but was stopped by Lucy, who had been quiet, maybe because she knew there were no other way in curing her illness.

"I-It's alright Natsu. I-I already accepted it." She said in a low shaky voice. She already accepted it? So she had already expected this kind of result? That there are no other ways of curing her?

Natsu kept on telling her that it isn't alright but seeing Lucy not responding, he stopped and gritted his fist.

"DAMMIT! THIS SUCKS!" he yelled and ran off, leaving us. Is it just me, or were there tears in Natsu's eyes?

"She only has three months…" Erza whispered to herself while staring at Lucy with her shocked face. I heard it because I was just beside her and with those words, I felt my eyes water up.

_What is her illness? I don't understand anything at all!_

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

**So? =_= to be honest, I'm really nervous in publishing this story! I'm really don't know if this was a treat for the GraLu fandom or not? if I was really doing the world a favor by publishing this,, so don't be so harsh? but I accept constructive criticism! ^_^**

**Review? hehe**

**Ja'ne**

**P.S to Hachibukai: **Thanks a lot! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to update this every other week,, hehe, sorry for the delay! **

**Replies~**

**IrishElvnorWhiteDreyar: **hehe, glad I found someone who like sad stories! Haha, thanks for the review! ^_^

**GraLu: **Yea it's kind of sad, but this is just the start,, be ready for the next chapters! ^_^ Thanks for the review and even if it's sad, I'm glad you liked it!

**Hachibukai:** haha, I told you it's sad! Did I make your nose cry? Hahaha, you'll know soon enough! I think the guild will know next chapter? Haha anyways, thanks for the review! ^_^

**PurpleDiva888: **waaaah~! Belated happy birthday again! Haha! Gomen! I just tried doing this because of reading angst-y stories! *cries* awwww! Thanks a lot! Haha, well I really don't know, but when I started typing this story, that theory suddenly popped in my head! And voila! Haha, sorry for confusing you but this story focuses mainly on Lucy's last three months on earthland! Hehe, I updated BoY today, maybe that will help? Haha thanks for reviewing! ^_^

**Fullbuster1597: **Sharmaine-chan~! ^_^ thanks for reviewing! Waaaah~! Glad to hear it from you! I hope you'll enjoy reading? Haha

**WolfieANNE: **Anne-chan~! Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you didn't cry! Am I the only one who cried? O.o? haha

**Ichigolover: **waaaaah~! Thanks for reviewing even though this story is sad, I'm glad to hear that from you! ^_^

**English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar...thank you.**

**Summary:**She's been gone for 70 years but, ever since then this one guy didn't forget about her. She had always been in his heart and will never be replaced. He's been waiting for this moment to come; for the day that he will finally be reuniting with her; with Lucy.

**Genre:**Romance, Angsty, Friendship,Drama, Hurt/comfort, Humor(A bit).

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

We all know that she's scared hearing that there is no other way to cure her illness and she'll eventually die, sooner. She confessed to us before that she's afraid to die just because she doesn't want anybody to be sad and that she doesn't want to leave her loved ones behind.

Even though she said this, I can't seem to believe her. Every time we had our missions, she was always on the verge of dying. Like when the Phantom Lord's master, Jose Porla, took her as hostage, she could have died from jumping off that tower if it wasn't for Natsu saving her that is. Then when she was taken again by Gajeel and saw her getting beaten up, she didn't even have the slightest hint of being afraid while trying to intimidate Gajeel. Then there was the tower of heaven, she didn't care if she got hurt but for the sake of bringing Juvia back to normal, she did everything she could, or at least that's what Juvia told me. And like when we're fighting Oracion seis, she doesn't care if she dies if it's for the safety and the happiness of her spirits. At Tenrou Island, when Natsu told her to get away so Kain Hikaru won't hurt her, she didn't do as she was told and just smiled and said "I won't run away again. Besides, it's happier to be with you guys." As her head was banged on the ground.

Even if we can't see it in her, she's brave and strong. She'll do everything for the sake of others, not minding her own self. That's the kind of Lucy that we grew fond of. That's the kind of Lucy that we love dearly. But the day she learned that she will die due to an unknown illness changed her. She became fragile, easy to break anytime. She wasn't as lively as before and everyone had noticed it. They were worried. We were all worried. But even so, Lucy told us never to spread anything to them, so we didn't, and that was probably the most idiotic decision we have ever made. We shouldn't have listened to her because sooner or later they'll all find out. She only got three months.

It was towards the middle of March when Porlyusica-san had told us about Lucy's condition. And now, it was the end of March and Fairy Tail had yet another party for an unknown occasion. All was having fun, and Lucy was trying her best not to look weak and dying in front of the members of Fairy Tail, most especially to Gray. I don't know why but, Gray doesn't seem to notice how Lucy changed, or is he just ignoring it? All of us could see how she got pale and thinner. And how can't someone notice that Lucy's not as cheerful as before?

When all was having fun, Lucy suddenly crouched and clutched her chest as if having a heart attack. Erza, knowing well of her condition, came rushing towards her and asked her what happened. I came closer to them and I heard Lucy say that a large magical power was flowing out of her. She's right! It's flowing out! I felt it! And it made me worried.

She said she's fine then tried her best to stand up and tell everyone she's alright but before she could even do it, she collapsed, flat on the floor.

"LUCY!" I, Natsu, Erza and Gray yelled worriedly.

**…**

Three days had gone by until Lucy finally woke up from collapsing. We though she left earlier than expected but knowing that she's still breathing gave us little hope.

When she opened her eyes, she took a good look at her surroundings and sighed in relief after knowing that she was inside her room. When she turned to face her left, she saw Gray; looking happy, worried, hurt, confused and angry at the same time. I guess that's what you call mixed emotion, and this…this is the first time I had seen Gray like this. Was it because it's Lucy we're talking? No one knows though.

"Gray…" Lucy whispered and smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked clutching Lucy's bed sheet. We were all worried so we stayed at her apartment and looked after her. Gray asked us what could possibly be the reason why Lucy collapsed so, even though we promised Lucy we will never tell anyone, we told him everything.

.

.

.

.

.

He was hurt.

.

.

.

.

.

We all knew he was the closest to Lucy yet he had to be the last one to know the situation Lucy was in, well at least in our team. That's why he's devastated and wanted to get answers from Lucy herself. Even though we already told him that Lucy just wanted him not to worry, he still insisted on taking care of her until she wakes up. To be honest, those three days, I learned that he didn't even sleep for a minute afraid that he'll miss Lucy waking up. I felt sorry for him. That's when I realized that we made the wrong move. We should have said it to him sooner so that they could've spent more time together. I know that Lucy likes Gray and I can tell that Gray feels the same but neither of them have the courage to confess, fearing that they'll lose something or SOMEONE dear to them.

"W-what are you saying?" Lucy asked.

"_You know exactly what I'm talking about, Lucy! Why didn't you tell me?_" Gray said more sternly, now looking at Lucy in the eye.

Lucy was taken aback once she heard Gray used this kind of tone on her, again. Yes, I heard this once before, and that was when Lucy was trying to calm him down when we saw Deliora at Galuna Island.

Lucy then turned her eyes to us and seeing us looking anywhere but her, tells her what she needed to know. She sighed.

She managed to sit before answering him.

"I'm sorry. I just…I don't want you to worry-"

"And you think I'm not worried right now?" Gray said cutting Lucy off, his tone was still the same. Lucy didn't bother to look at him. Because I know that she knew that he was having that look again. And he is. Lucy was now the one who's clutching her bed sheet. She sighed deeply again before turning to all of us with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. I knew she was hurt, but what could I possibly do to make her happy? Obviously none.

"I'm sorry. But I really don't want anyone to pity a dying person like me. I don't want anyone to worry about me. I don't want people to get hurt knowing that I'm gonna die."  
Lucy said weeping. I felt that Gray twitched every syllable she uttered and I know that he will explode saying incoherent words but the next sentence Lucy mentioned made us all sad.

"And most especially…I'm…I-I'm afraid to die…knowing that I'll leave my precious family behind." She said between sobs.

Every one of us had been separated to our loved ones; be it that they died or left or abandoned us or even forcibly taken away. That is why Fairy Tail became our new family, where we can share our laughter and even our tears. Knowing that her parents are dead and with the thought of her going to die in just about two and a half months, Lucy knew better of the pain that she was going to cause to everyone. We all fell silent. Neither of us knew what to say to her to cheer her up. Even Natsu couldn't figure out what to do, being the most cheerful of us all. Only her sobs filled the air.

We were all caught up by her last statement but the next one shocked us the most.

"I knew this illness even before Porlyusica-san informed me." She confessed.

All our eyes went wide. If she knew, why on earth didn't she ever tell us anything?

"W-what are you saying?" Erza asked, obviously the first one to recover from the shock.

"I inherited it from mom." She confessed.

"Then why didn't you tell us anything?" Natsu growled.

I couldn't say anything because in all honesty, I don't know what to say in this kind of situation. Gray isn't saying anything too, probably just listening to everything Lucy has to say before he states his own. After hearing Natsu's outburst, Lucy once again sighed before telling us the story we have never heard before.

"You guys know the day I accidentally met Natsu and Happy at Hargeon, right? That day was the same day I felt my magic powers leaking out of me, little by little."

"So why didn't we felt it before? Why didn't we notice the magical powers leaking?" Erza asked.

Lucy pondered for a minute before answering, maybe thinking of why we didn't even noticed it before even though we're always with her.

"Maybe because I'm always with you guys that you somewhat got used to it? And took it as my presence that whenever I came close to you guys, you all knew it was me?" Lucy said not really sure if her theory was right. But in my opinion, she was. I can always sense her if she was near, maybe that's the reason why Natsu knew where Lucy was when she was abducted by Phantom? Or was that her smell? And is that the reason why I knew where she was when Edo-Erza dropped her from the huge castle in Edolas? I knew that I had sensed it before. And now I know who it was from.

"Since my father told me how my mother died in the letter he wrote to me when he's still alive, the last letter I received from him, I came to the point of realization of why my magic powers were leaking out, and it was because I inherited it from mom." She said looking down on her hands before continuing.

"Being mages, they do have their own origins as well. So he told me that when mom first felt her powers leaking out, they consulted a doctor and learned that her first origin was damaged since childhood and it will get bigger and bigger if not treated. That was when father tried his best to gain money, for his wife, for my mom, to recover." She looked at us again and we all saw her shaking body.

"I was inside her when that happened and when they came back to the doctor, to inform him that they'll accept his offer in treating mom, he told them that I should be aborted first before doing so or he'll never do it." She said and wiped her tears.

"Dad told me that since my mom loved me so much, even if I'm still inside her belly, she didn't agree. The doctor then told her that if she won't be treated then and there then she won't have the slightest hope of recovering. And just like her, I came to the point where I'll die as well."She said, forcing a chuckled.

"I'll just cause trouble and sadness to everyone if I ever tell them this, and I don't want that to happen. I love everyone so much; Fairy Tail is my second family with master as our father. And I don't want to leave them. I don't want to leave you guys." She ended, still wiping her face because her tears that kept on falling from her eyes.

As if hearing enough, Gray sat at Lucy's bed and hugged her tightly, which surprised not only Lucy but all of us. Lucy looked up to him and seeing his concerned and reassuring smile, she couldn't help but wail and hugged back.

"I don't wanna die…I don't wanna die…I don't wanna die…" she said repeatedly. Gray hugged her even tighter, holding her back with his one arm and patting her head using the other. Natsu and Erza looked away, hurt as well. I know that they are just keeping their tears in.

So she was hiding all of this from us? She kept all of this by herself and act like nothing is happening to her. Why does she always keep secrets? Before, she never told us that she was an heiress of a well-known family and now this. Why does she want to suffer by herself? Why didn't she saw that Fairy Tail will always be with her through thick and thin? Because we love her, as a friend and a family. I can't help but cry. It's too saddening for me to hear the fact that Lucy will die, in three months' time. No let me correct that, in two and a half months.

"Idiot…" Gray said suddenly. Lucy stopped crying and looked at him.

"You were hiding this pain from all of us all this time? You're unfair you know that?" Gray said as he wiped the tears on Lucy's face. She just kept her eyes on him, knowing that he still have more to say.

"We're here for you, Lucy. Fairy Tail is our home. We are your family. We will always be here for you. Erza, Natsu, Happy, me, Master, everyone from Fairy Tail and all of your spirits, we'll be there when you need us. So stop hiding everything from us. We do not only share happiness and laughter, we also share our pains and tears. And we'll be there if you need a helping hand or shoulder to lean on, because that's what families do." He said while cupping Lucy's face.

"Gray…" Lucy whispered and smiled.

"Stay strong. We'll take care of you. Our team will not be the same without you." Gray said.

"Yea, you're strong and brave, you'll live long. You'll stay with us longer." Natsu said showing off his toothy grin.

"Just get all the rest you need to replenish all your strength and magic power. We'll take care of the rent so you don't need to be stressed." Erza said walking towards Lucy with Natsu by her side. With that said Lucy grinned while weeping and hugged the team when they got close to her.

"Thank you Guys…" she said and cried tears of joy.

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

**The next update will be next next week! ^_^ I hope I didn't make you cry? Though I cried a lot because of this chapter,, haha**

**Ja'ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, two days late, I think…haha, well, pardon me, I'm still depressed because of chapter 283 and forgot about this fic,, hehe, so gomen, for this late update,, hope you won't cry,, because I did, I mean my nose did,, hehehe, and for BoY I halfway finished, but sadly for 3 wishes, haven't typed anything…=_= I told you I'm still depressed. I need a GrayLu moment from the anime or manga to inspire me! is that such a hard dream to come true? Haha, okay, I'm being dramatic again,,**

**Replies~**

**MishaHeartfiliaFullbuster: **I made you cry? Gomen! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^

**gRayLu010: **waaaah~! Another one! Gomen! And another sorry for updating late! *bows* thanks for the review! ^_^

**WolfieANNE: **you cried too! . gomen ne, Imouto! I'm glad you liked it! thanks for leaving a review! ^_^

**GraLu: **waaaah~! I should really make a happy chapter! Gomen for making you cry! But I'm so glad you liked it! *giving free tissue* thanks for the review! ^_^

**Hachibukai:** you want free tissues too, Joy-chan? *panicking* I'm glad there's someone who didn't cry! YAY~! I'm happy you liked it! ^_^ yea, Lucy! Why didn't you tell them? **Lucy:** well, you're the author so why are you asking me? **Me:** gomen, *fidgeting her fingers* haha, thanks for the review! \(^o^)/

**ichigolover: **hihihi, you didn't cry? I'm glad! ^_^ me too! I really wish I had them as my friends, ne? thanks for reviewing! ^_^

**ErzaScarlet17:** waaaah~! I'm glad you liked it! haha, really? The last movie I cried a lot about was 'Hachiko' T.T so sad,, that's why I love my dog so much! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^

**IrishElvnorWhiteDreyar:** waaaah~! You cried too? Gomen! I'm giving free tissue, you want some? Thanks for the review! ^_^

**Fullbuster1597:** you cried as well, Sharmaine-chan? Waaah~! Gomen! *free tissue* I'm glad you liked it! arigatou! Thanks for leaving a review! ^_^

**PurpleDiva888:** wahaha! You're the first one to notice! I was supposed to ask that question back at chapter one, but I always forgot, and was going to ask it in this chapter but you already figure it out, so no need to ask the question,, haha, after reading your review, I decided to put Happy's name here since you already know it,, hehe YAY~! You didn't cry too! Waaah~! No I'm not! Haha, but thanks anyway.. ^_^ waaaah~! You can read this after your exams, ne? GANBATTE with the exams, ne? thanks for reviewing! ^_^

**anja: **waaaah~! You cried? Gomen, ne jane-chan? Me too! *you want free tissues?* nods! Yes! I hope so too! I'm glad you like it! ^_^ thanks for the review! Wait! You cried seven times? O.o is it because of this fic? Waaaah~! Gomen! .

**thanks for the reviews minna! Thanks for reading, alerting, for listing this as your fave, and for subscribing, even if I'm not a great author,, HONTO NI ARIGATOU GUZAIMAS! Author-chan wa minna wo aishite iru!**

**WARNING: I didn't proofread this!**

**English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar…thank you.**

**Summary:** She's been gone for 70 years but, ever since then this one guy didn't forget about her. She had always been in his heart and will never be replaced. He's been waiting for this moment to come; for the day that he will finally be reuniting with her; with Lucy.

**Genre:** Romance, Angst, Friendship, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Humor(a bit).

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Another three days have passed and Lucy regained her strength. She was cheerful again knowing that she doesn't have to be worried for keeping any secrets from us anymore. She had her friends, she had her family, she had Fairy Tail. I guess it's not too late for her to realize that.

After Lucy told everything that night, and when Gray reassured her that everything will be fine, we admitted everything to everyone. They were shocked of course but we told them to never let her see them pitying her because that would just cause another pain other than the pain she's suffering caused by her illness. They agreed and then they become livelier when she's around, but they didn't overdo it because they don't want her stressing herself and collapse again. And Lucy was thankful for that.

Gray and Lucy became much closer to each other. He was the one that's taking care of her every day. Even though we told him that we could take turns in taking care of her.

So back to what I was saying, we were sitting on her bed, another three days had passed. I asked her how and what she feels for Gray and she blushed. Gotcha! She told me that Gray was a very good friend and that she's lucky to have him blah blah blah etc etc. Riiiight.

I kept on teasing her and urged her to finally admit that she LIKES him. As I was teasing her, Natsu and Erza were talking to Gray at the kitchen. Hehe, I told them to interrogate Gray and make him admit that he LIKES Lucy as well. I'm so clever.

I kept on teasing Lucy, up until I lost my patience and told her something I shouldn't have mentioned.

.

.

.

.

.

I told her that she should confess when she's still 'alive'.

.

.

.

.

.

I know, I'm an idiot. I looked at her and saw her looking down, bangs shadowing her eyes. Uh-oh, is she crying? Gray will kill me if she is! I was about to say sorry when she looked at me, determination burning in her eyes. "You're right! I should say it before anything happens!" she said. I smiled at her and apologized for being so insensitive but instead of yelling at me like she always do, she shook her head and smiled at me.

"No. I'm the one who should say sorry." She said as she patted my head. I really like it when she does that. I know that even if I'm always pestering her, I know she loves me. And thinking about it, I felt stupid for not treating her better. I hugged her and cried. I don't want her to die. I love Lucy so much.

"Why are you crying?" she asked while wiping my tears.

"I'm sorry, Lucy! For the bad things I did." I sobbed but all she did was smile and continued her petting. "Nah, you're not the Happy I know if you're not like that." She said as she stood up. "Besides, I need to thank you,"

I tilted my cute head to the side, giving her a questioning look. As if understanding the look, she answered the unsaid question. "For making me realize that I should do everything while I'm still alive. So that I won't regret anything." She said, her smile never leaving her face.

Why? Why isn't she bothered that she'll die? Why is she smiling like that? Isn't she sad? Isn't she afraid? Isn't she the one who told us that she's afraid to die? So why does she have that confident smile on her face like there's nothing going on with her? Is she really accepting her near death? That there's no other solution?

Wendy, being the sky sorceress, couldn't do a thing as well. She said it was too late and cried, blaming herself for not noticing it, for not being a help for a friend who did so much for her. But Lucy told her it was fine. She told her that it was not her fault. And ever since that day, she never stopped smiling. I continued crying. I really love Lucy, as a friend, as a sister, and as a mother. She cared for me so much, and the thought of Lucy dying is just too much for me.

"I need to tell Gray what I feel about him. Though, what do you think will Juvia feel about this?" she pondered and giggled bitterly, snapping me out of my trance. "I don't want to ruin our friendship. I don't want to hurt her, knowing that she loves Gray so much." She said and diverted her eyes on the floor. I wiped my tears before flying and settling myself on top of her head.

"She'll understand. I know she will!" I said, encouraging her. "Yea, and maybe after I died, they could be together. That way, everyone's happy!" she said and smiled once again.

.

.

.

.

.

"How could you be so thoughtless?" I bellowed and cried again, she flinched. I flew and stopped inches away from her face. I saw how her eyes widen by my sudden outburst but, you can't blame me, I'm truly hurt by what she said.

"How could you say that everyone's going to be happy after you died? Do you even hear and realize what you're saying? Do you think Juvia will be happy, knowing that you loved Gray but left it as that with the thought of you dying and left Gray in her care? Do you think she'll be happy? She'll blame herself! Knowing that you died unhappy!" I blathered out as tears kept on cascading my face. "We love you so much Lucy…and hearing you saying that we will be happy if you die, it just made me think how much you see of us as your nakama and family! Why would you think that we'll be happy if you die? Can't you see that we're hurt?" I continued. Her smile that her lips once hold faded and turned into a thin line, trembling.

"I'm sorry," as soon as she uttered those words, I looked at her as saw a tear strolling down her pale cheek. I felt guilty, but couldn't find the right words to say for comfort. I just looked at her as she continued crying, suppressing her sobs with her hands clasped over her mouth. I absently flew to her chest and cried with her. She was taken by surprise as I did that, but then laughed as she petted my head. I giggled, savouring the feeling of her hand brushing my head tenderly.

"Always remember that Fairy Tail will be your friend and family wherever you will go. We will always love you Lucy, never forget that. You're our favourite celestial spirit mage!" she giggled but before she answers me, I quickly added. "And go confess to Gray already!" Lucy tensed up a bit but then relaxed as she nodded enthusiastically.

"Thank you, Happy." She said as she gently took me in her arms before perching me up her bed. She wiped her tears and draw out her sweetest smile; the smile that warmed everyone's hearts. When she turned to look for Gray she was surprised that he was already walking towards her from the kitchen, having the same blush and determined face like her. I think he heard us.

When their eyes met, they quickly averted it.

(silence)

I knew this would happen. Talk about AWKWARD.

"Gray!/Lucy!" They both said and looked at each other.

I guess he didn't hear it. How poor was his sense of hearing? Maybe the three of them , Erza, Natsu and Gray, are just too engrossed with their conversation that's why they never heard it? I shrugged the thought off and just watched the scene right after I wiped my tears for the third second time, or was it third? Hmm.

"You first!" they said simultaneously. It feels like I'm watching a movie, with Gray and Lucy as the main characters. The only thing that's missing is popcorn and this will indeed seem like a movie. I saw Erza and Natsu's head popping through the door of Lucy's kitchen.

"I LIKE YOU!"

.

.

.

.

.

We were all shocked. We can't believe that SHE blurted it out first! Oh Gray, that's not manly at all! I sounded like Elfman just then. Anyways, ahem, WTH Gray?

"NO" he said.

.

.

.

.

.

WHAT? I saw Natsu and Erza's eyes widen and their jaws dropping. I think mine is just the same but WTH? Why say that? Lucy brought up the courage just to confess to him and this is what she gets? A 'NO'? A simple no? What the heck is his problem? I thought he likes her? Or was I mistaken? I gasped remembering mine and Lucy's conversation. What if he heard us? Oh no!

Lucy looked shocked the most and just looked down at the floor, clenching her hands into a fist. Oh poor Lucy.

"Let's start again!" Gray suddenly said noticing Lucy's slumping state. We all looked at him quizzically. What did he mean by that? He gulped a slump and heaved a sigh before…

.

.

.

.

.

"I LOVE YOU LUCY HEARTFILIA! WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" He yelled at the top of his lungs, clenching his fists, eyes closed and with blazing cheeks.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy's mouth that was once agape stretched upward and formed the brightest smiled she could ever muster. She ran towards him and leaped at him, causing them to fall on the floor with a loud THUD. She encircled her arms around his neck while Gray, who was stunned by the sudden tackle, merely looked down at the blonde girl.

I was happy that Lucy's happy and knowing that I did something to make her happy, makes me wanna cry. Is it just me or I said happy so many times? I keep on babbling unnecessary thing, sorry about that! Anyways, back to the story. I don't know but, I just felt that I'm useless, but seeing her contented face made me want rethink about me being useless.

Lucy looked up at Gray again, face damped with tears, and nodded vigorously saying 'yes'. Gray smiled at her and hugged her securely in his arm as if his life depended on it. She kept on shedding tears of Joy while Gray supported her just so they could sit. They were both happy, hugging each other on the floor, with Natsu and Erza grinning hard, still hiding from their spot.

.

.

.

.

.

But the happiness they were having was cut soon when Lucy's chest ached again. Gray panicked, well we all did but just stood on our spot, too afraid that if we moved, we will just cause trouble, if that's even possible. Lucy didn't collapsed, but she can't stand due to a large amount of magical power that had leaked out again.

Gray carefully carried her, bridal style, to her bed. As if on impulse, I quickly flew into Natsu's arms, who caught me and hugged me close to his chest.

"Natsu, is Lucy going to be alright?" I asked worriedly but never got any reply. I looked back at where Gray and Lucy were. I saw him laying Lucy at her bed before pulling the comforter up her body and there he nursed her. I can see her breathing heavily, having that pained look upon her face.

Gray brushed some blonde locks out of her face using his hand, wiping the visible sweat on her forehead. He sat at her bed and took her hand, gripping it saying 'It's going to be alright. I'm here.' Over and over.

She eventually calmed down and looked at Gray but with no energy to speak, so she merely smiled. Her breathing was already stabilized but I can see that she isn't alright at all. She's pale, and I'm hoping this won't shorten her lifespan more. My heart ached, seeing the usually bubbly Lucy lying there; forcing herself to look strong.

Gray said encouraging words, smiling thoughtfully at her, waiting until she fell asleep before kissing her forehead…and cried. Yes. He cried.

I saw how he clasped Lucy's hands and prayed to every deity he knew for the well-being of his beloved. This is the second time I saw Gray crying, but this one is more hurtful to see so I, Natsu and Erza left in silence. I saw how it pained them to see that their nakama's were suffering, and even them, two of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail, couldn't do a thing to stop their nakama's miseries. As for Gray, I know that he's keeping it, the pain and tears. He doesn't want Lucy to see him suffering and hurt because of her, because he knows how Lucy will blame herself for all of that.

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

**So? I don't have anything to say, except for sorry, for updating late! Hope you guys like it and are still with me! ^_^**

**Ja'ne**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! I've got nothing to say,, hihi, my father is already scolding me,, so I need to post this as soon as possible, school's starting tomorrow for me so the updates of my stories will be slower,, gomen! I really need to focus on my studies!**

**Replies~**

**WolfieANNE****:** haha, you cried? I thought it's not that sad,, don't worry, this chapter isn't much,, hihi, thanks for the review! ^_^

**HinaSnowBastia****:** you cried? Gomen! I'm hoping you won't cry with this chapter, but please enjoy? Hihi, thanks for reviewing! ^_^

**urusaii****:** Angie! Hahah, natawa ko sa review mo,, si daddy nga pinapatulog na ko ee,, may pasok na kasi bukas, hihi, thanks for reviewing! ^_^ oh and I hope your pc will be fixed soon so you could update your stories again,, hihi

**MishaHeartfiliaFullbuster****:** here you go! Hope you'll enjoy it! ^_^

**GraLu****:** *gives tissue* gomen! Don't worry, this chapter isn't much! Hihi, I'm really glad you liked it! thanks for reviewing! ^_^

**gRayLu010****:** you didn't cry? Yay~! Hihi, *gasp* you saw my drawings? Yay~! Arigatou! *bows* thanks for the review! ^_^  
**Hachibukai****:** Joy! Hihi, I'm glad you like it! Hihi, mas magugulat ka (sana) next chapter! Haha, I wonder if you'll still hate Juvia after this chapter,, hmm, hihi, yes, yes! She's scary! Sometimes even scarier than Erza! Haha, thanks for reviewing! Hihi, glad you didn't cry! ^_^

**Fullbuster1597****:** you cried? Waaaah~! You want another tissue? Hihi, I'm glad you liked it! Hihi, really? I have my favourite pillow too! And I always hug it when I'm reading sad stories,, hihi, thanks for the review! ^_^

**Sara66:** you cried? Gomen! *bows* this chapter isn't much so I hope you won't cry? ^_^ thanks for reviewing!

**ichigolover:** here's the next chapter! Hope you'll like it! Thanks for the review! ^_^

**MartiaLae****:** yay! You didn't cry! Hihi, I'm glad you liked the confession! Hihi, don't worry, next chapter will be good, I hope,, hihi, thanks for reviewing! Hihi ^_^

**Misa-misa chan:** here you go! Hope you'll enjoy! ^_^

**Azure Tsubasa****: **Imouto! Haha, happy birthday again! You cried? Gomen! *bows* thanks for the review! ^_^

**PurpleDiva888****:** Purple-chan! Hihi, I told you it's alright! Hihi, yes, wait till you read the next chapter,, hihi, you know, I really love you for telling my mistakes! Arigatou! *bows* waaaah! I'm jealous! You're learning different languages, I'm stuck with English, Filipino, and Japanese,, =_= waaaah! Congratulations! Hihi, thanks for reviewing! ^_^

**thanks for the reviews minna! Thanks for reading, alerting, for listing this as your fave, and for subscribing, even if I'm not a great author,, HONTO NI ARIGATOU GUZAIMAS! Author-chan wa minna o aishite iru!**

**English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar…thank you.**

**Summary:** She's been gone for 70 years but, ever since then this one guy didn't forget about her. She had always been in his heart and will never be replaced. He's been waiting for this moment to come; for the day that he will finally be reuniting with her; with Lucy.

**Genre:** Romance, Angst, Friendship, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Humor(a bit).

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Days again passed and the couple was still doing fine, although Lucy was getting weaker and weaker. But Gray never left her, since the day they were officially a couple, Gray never left Lucy alone. He decided to live with her. She was hesitating at first but when Gray insisted it's for the best, she gave in.

He was always with her not until this one certain day, when Lucy was fast asleep. He came rushing towards the guild, telling us that he had a surprise for Lucy. He was panting when we saw him and he just told us that he sneaked out when he knew Lucy was asleep before telling the plan. We got excited once we heard it. AND IT'S WONDEFUL I'M TELLING YOU!

It's a bit early for them but since he's minding Lucy's condition, he decided to do it. And all of Fairy Tail agreed for it too! I just hope Lucy will consider it, since she's minding everyone's feelings before her own.

As we plan everything, with the help of Mira and the others, I saw Gray in one of the bar stools and he seemed to be deep in thought. I approached him and he told me that he was thinking of a way of how to ask _it_ to Lucy. And because I'm clever, I told him this song. He smiled at me and told me I was a genius. OF COURSE I AM!

So I helped Gray on planning it. He patted me on the head and asked me this one certain favour. He told me I was the only one who will be able to do it so I agreed full-heartedly since I'm doing this for Lucy's sake.

I flew my way towards her apartment and sneaked inside Lucy bedroom quietly, knowing that she's asleep and one wrong move, she might mistook me as a thief. I wondered around and looked around. Once I spotted where it is, I walked towards it and took one certain picture. Hehe, I guess I am a thief. I remembered when I first did this, we got ourselves in a lot of trouble but, well, I am doing this for her and Gray so it's not bad, right?

I flew back as quickly as possible and gave it to Gray. I told him to practice so that it will be perfect when the fateful day comes. I was the one who practiced him everyday and I'm grateful that Lucy never had the slightest suspicion on what's going on.

**..ooOoo..**

And the day has finally come; the day that Gray had been waiting for all his life. It was the first week of April and I was with him, more nervous than him actually.

So as Lucy woke up, Gray greeted her with the sweetest smile he could give and Lucy narrowed her eyes at us in suspicion. WHY? Did we do something wrong? Was Gray naked again? I looked at him and found out that he's fully dressed. HE BETTER BE! This will be the most special day in their entire life! So I looked at Lucy again and she still had those piercing eyes. What's with her?

"What are you guys up to?" she asked. She really knows us enough to be able to tell that we're up to something. Well, she is Lucy after all.

"What are you saying? Just get up already, sleepy head and take a bath. You smell." Gray teased and walked his way to the kitchen, maybe to arrange the table for breakfast. I have to put my paws on my mouth to stifle the laugh. Lucy always smells good and with Gray telling her that she smells made want to crack up. "Aye! Lucy smells." I said, agreeing with Gray.

"What? Wait, do I really?" Lucy asked as she smelled her armpits frantically. When she smelled nothing, she took her pillow and throws it directly at Gray, but was caught without sweat.

"I DO NOT SMELL!" She yelled in defence. Gray chuckled and throws the pillow back to Lucy, not too hard so that she can catch it.

"Yea yea. Just take a shower already, we're going somewhere." He said as he continued his walk to the kitchen. Lucy pouted, but hearing that they are going somewhere, her ears perked up.

"Where are we going?" asked Lucy cheerfully, who quickly forgot Gray's teasing earlier and was now skipping excitedly to the bathroom once she heard Gray's answer, "It's a secret".

They really are the 'weirdest' couple in existence. But, who cares? At least they're happy.

"Happy, is everything ready?" Gray whispered as soon as Lucy was of earshot. I nodded my cute head and raised my right paw. "Aye." He smiled and nodded back. Me being a nosy cat flew to the table and asked Gray something.

"Gray, are you excited?"

He sighed and smiled wearily at me. "Actually...I'm a bit nervous." He said as he placed Lucy's plate on place. After that, his eyes sadden. "Don't worry Gray!" I said encouraging him, thinking he's just worrying too much.

He snapped out of his trance and smiled at me once again. He grabbed a fish and gave it to me. "Thanks Happy." He said and stared at the plate again. I'm somewhat unhappy when he gave me the fish. I can see that he's sad.

After a while Lucy went out of the bathroom, fresh and cheerful. I'm glad she's feeling alright today. Again, my heart pounded fast, _what if she said no?_ I shook the thought off and ate my fish with Gray and Lucy talking casually across each other.

**...**

After eating breakfast, Gray brought Lucy to the guild, carrying her on his back (piggyback) so that she will not lose her energy too fast with me flying just above them. When we got to the guild, she greeted everyone with her heart-warming smile. Everyone can't help but greeted back, but behind their smile, I knew they're excited as well.

Gray placed Lucy at her usual spot on the bar and walked out without saying anything to her. Was he really nervous that he didn't even excuse himself from Lucy? Because of what he did, Lucy cast a worried glance at him. But thanks to Mira and the others, who were talking to her casually like before, Lucy smiled and maybe made her forgot what Gray did.

I came closer to them and started listening to their conversation.

"So how are you and Gray doing, Lucy?" Lisanna asked leaning closer to Lucy.

"We're doing great! But…" Lucy said cheerfully at first but her face changed and became sadder when she continued as she stared at her drink that's settled on her hands, "I guess I still can't change the fact that I'm...afraid," Mira, Lisanna, Levy, Erza and Juvia all looked worriedly at her.

"I'm afraid that he'll grew tired of me, you know, grew tired of taking care of a dying person…I'm also afraid that I'll make him sad if I die…" she said tightening the grip on the glass of drink. What is she saying? Gray was eager to take care of her by himself even if we're insisting our help. Can't she see that?

"…I'm afraid that he's just acting this whole time, I'm afraid that the love he's showing to me now is just a mere act. I'm afraid that he's just taking care of me because he knew that I love him, because I'm a friend and dying and because he wanted my last days here on earthland to be happy and-"

"Lucy…" Lucy was cut off by Juvia. We all looked at her, hurt evident in her eyes.

"Did Lucy really think Gray-sama would do that? Is that what Lucy think of Gray-sama?" Juvia asked sternly. Lucy flinched at the question. Juvia's features then become softer as she held Lucy's hand.

"Gray-sama will never do that to Lucy. Juvia knows because Lucy is the very reason why he's happy, because Gray-sama cared for her so much, because Lucy is a very special person that melted Gray-sama's ice-covered heart, and because…because Gray-sama loves Lucy so much. Seeing that, Juvia stopped herself from loving him, even though it's hard for her." Juvia said, crying. Lisanna patted her back and casted a worried look at her friend. Lucy started crying as well.

"I'm sorry Juvia. I know how you felt for him yet here I am–" Juvia shook her head. "Juvia is happy to be able to give happiness to her friends." Juvia sighed before she continued. "So never doubt Gray, Lucy. He loves you, so much. Believe me. I've been spying on him since the day I've met him and because of that I came to know him more." She said, suddenly referring herself in first person, wiping her tears. Lucy smiled because even though Juvia loves Gray so much, set's him free, just like what the saying goes. 'If you love someone, you'll set him free' and that's what Juvia did. Mira and the others smiled as they wiped the tears on their eyes when suddenly, Juvia became cold towards Lucy again.

"So better not think of that! Gray-sama will never betray the one he loves and most cared about! GOT THAT?" she huffed and crossed her arms. Lucy wiped her tears and nodded.

"So how's your life with Lyon then Juvia?" Levy teased, wiggling her eyebrows, making the atmosphere lighter. Juvia blushed and seeing this, Lucy giggled. "So Lyon and Juvia, huh?" Lucy asked. Juvia blushed more waving her hand frantically in front of her. "Y-You're wrong. Juvia and Lyon-sama are just friends!" she defended.

"You even call him Lyon-sama now? How cute!" Mira cooed. Seeing Lucy looking happily talking with her friends made me happy as well. She had missed so many days of just chatting like this with them and I know it.

Mira then whispered something in Lisanna and Levy's ears. The two giggled and nodded happily. So the shows starting?

Lisanna and Levy told Lucy that they needed Lucy's help at one of the corners of the guild. She stared up at them confused but then she agreed and started walking with them. Juvia, Mira and Erza smiled at each other and nodded.

"I'll go get Gray." Said Erza as she stood up as Mira and Juvia prepared the room for Lucy. Well, they're certain that she'll say yes.

I came with Lisanna to watch up close; this is the moment everyone was waiting for.

As we got there, Lucy saw something and her eyes widen and came running towards it.

"Why is this here? This is the portrait of my parents! Why is this here?" she asked after taking a good look at it. Everyone was quiet. She turned to look at us but we only smiled at her. Then Gray's voice suddenly fills the silent air.

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

**I know, not that much but, I hope you're still with me,, hihihi, I'm excited to post the next chapter,, ihihihi.. please wait for it?**

**Please tell me if there are mistakes!**

**Ja'ne**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **sorry for the long wait! Here's chapter 5! ^_^

**Summary: **She's been gone for 70 years but, ever since then this one guy didn't forget about her. She had always been in his heart and will never be replaced. He's been waiting for this moment to come; for the day that he will finally be reuniting with her; with Lucy.

**Genre:** Romance, Angsty, Friendship, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Humor (a bit)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima.

**Chapter 5**

"Why is this here? This is the portrait of my parents! Why is this here?" she asked after taking a good look at it. Everyone was quiet. She turned to look at us but we only smiled at her. Then Gray's voice suddenly fills the silent air.

(now playing: Marry your Daughter by Alex Thao)

"_Sir, I'm a bit nervous 'bout being here today._

_Still not real sure what I'm going to say. _

_So bear with me please if I take up too much of your time."_

Lucy turned to see Gray with Loke, who's playing the guitar, and Natsu walking towards her. She looked confusedly at Gray and the others then turned to us and asked what's going on but we just walk away so that she's left there with the portrait of her parents. Gray then took something out of his pocket. Lucy gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Gray wasn't looking at her; he's looking at the portrait. Just like what we practiced.

"_See in this box is a ring for your oldest." _He said holding and showing the velvet box to the portrait.

"_She's my everything and all that I know is,_

_It will be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side._

_Cause very soon I'm hoping that I."_

He looked at Lucy lovingly who's now seen crying, still clasping her mouth with her hands.

"_Can marry your daughter_

_Make her my wife_

_I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life_

_And give her the best of me till the day that I die…_

_I'm gonna marry your princess_

_Make her my queen_

_And she'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen_

_I can't wait to smile when she walks down the aisle_

_On the arm of her father_

_On the day that I marry your daughter."_

He looked again at the portrait and smiled assuring, like Lucy's parents were really there and he's asking for Lucy hand in front of them.

"_She's been here every step since the day that we met_

_I'm scared to death to think of what will happen if she ever left_

_So don't you ever worry 'bout me, ever treating her bad._

_I've got most of vows done so far_

_So bring all the better or worse_

_And till death do us part_

_There's no doubt in my mind_

_It's time, I'm ready to start"_

Gray walked towards the crying Lucy and wiped her tears.

"_I swear to you with all of my heart"_

He kissed her forehead and smiled before continuing.

"_I'm gonna marry your daughter_

_Make her my wife_

_I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life_

_And give her the best of me till the day that I die…yea_

_I'm gonna marry your princess_

_Make her my queen_

_And she'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen_

_I can't wait to smile when she walks down the aisle_

_On the arm of her father_

_On the day that I marry…your daughter."_

Gray suddenly grabbed Lucy's hand and then smiled before turning to look at the portrait with Lucy by his side.

"SIR, MA'AM! I'm Gray Fullbuster! I'm Lucy Heartfilia's boyfriend! 19 years old– erm well due to the time skip I should be 26 now anyways– I'm here in front of you to formally ask your daughter's hand." Gray said and bowed. Wow, that wasn't on script, but he's doing fine. Lucy stopped crying and was shocked at Gray's gestures. Then Gray stood straight again, without breaking the tight grip on Lucy hand and looked at her lovingly before continuing.

"Sir, Ma'am, I promise you that I will take care of her and I will love her forever. I will never hurt her. I will take care of her, I promise. Even if I die, she will still be the only girl that I'll love." Gray said. And with every word he uttered Lucy's smile grew wider and wider. Then Gray looked at the portrait again and his face turned serious.

"Wherever you are, don't worry because from now on, I'll be the one to look after her. She's the first ever girl that made me feel like this." He said and looked at Lucy again.

"Lucy Heartfilia, will you do the honour of being my wife?"

Lucy was looking down, her locks covering her eyes. Then she giggled and looked up. Tears again fell from her eyes. She smiled at him and her hands travelled to Gray's face. They were staring at each other's eyes before Lucy pinched and stretched Gray's cheeks. Everyone, who was watching the whole scene, dropped their jaws on the ground. Way to ruin the mood, Lucy! But…

"You're so serious! Cheer up because…" Lucy said and removed her hands at Gray's cheek and placed it on his chest.

"…yes, I'll marry you!"

Gray smiled and throws his fist up in the air. The sudden act made the crowd cheer. 'Congratulations!' and 'You're the man!' (this is just Elfman, hehehe) filled the air. Gray hugged Lucy tight and she did the same. "My cheeks hurts you know? But it's worth it!" Gray said and looked at me. He smiled at me mouthed 'thank you'.

"You're so cheesy back there…I can't believe you did that…" Lucy commented. Gray chuckled and scratched his head awkwardly. "Well, I did come across a very cheesy cat."

Lucy laughed. "I think I know who that cat is." Gosh! I did this for them and this is what I get?

Gray then broke the hug and called Natsu.

"You know what to do!" he said and tapped Natsu's shoulder before running out of the guild.

"Leave it to me!" Natsu said and carried Lucy who looked surprised and confused of what's happening.

**..ooOoo..**

**So, what a super duper short chapter, ne? hehe,, GOMEN! I tried my best to remember this! ,**

**Anyways, what do you think Gray is up to? Hmmm**

**Find out next chapter! **

**Review please! ^_^**

**Ja'ne**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **HAH! I updated! Waaaaaaah~! It's been a whileeeeeee since I last visited this site. Actually, truth be told, I wasn't able to read ANYTHING this past month! How's everyone? I hope you're all doing fine! Me? not so good. Hehe, I just took some of my time to write this for a very special friend! Hachibukai (Joy-chan!) this is for you! Otanjoubi Omedetou! Hahaha,, so I hope…REALLY hoping that this is good enough, since I just made this yesterday. Haha, enjoy your day, ne? ^_^

And there's one more reason why I've posted this, I want you all to know that I might or might not be on hiatus for another month,, hehe, don't worry, after our finals, I would type as fast as I could to give you the updates of my stories so I hope all of you would still be there for me! ^_^

Replies are at the bottom part.

Please enjoy reading! ^_^ and sorry for any errors down there! **I didn't proofread this! **

**English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for your sincere forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammatical errors…thank you.**

**Summary:** She's been gone for 70 years but ever since, this one guy didn't forget about her. She had always been in his heart and will never be replaced. He's been waiting for this moment to come; for the day that he will finally be reuniting with her; with Lucy.

**Genre:** Romance, Angst, Friendship, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Humor (a bit).

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

"Where are you taking me Natsu?!" Lucy yelled at Natsu, shock and confusion was evident on her voice. She was still carried by Natsu and I just followed them to get our plans in action. We took her at the dressing room where Mira and the other girls are waiting. Natsu went out and told the girls to call him if everything's ready. He smiled earning thumbs up from the girls.

They made Lucy wear a simple white, frilly, spaghetti silk dress, reaching just above her knees.

They put light make up on her and fixed her hair.

Lucy is still oblivious, as she froze on her spot, not knowing why everyone was so frantic all of a sudden and maybe puzzled as to why they're dressing her up. Was she really this dense? Mira blindfolded Lucy and called Natsu, who entered the room, expectedly well dressed.

He carried her again that made her yelp in surprise with me and the girls behind, and went to our destination; Caldia Cathedral.

Natsu put Lucy down and removed her blindfold. When she opened her eyes and looked at us, her tears appeared again in the corners of her eyes, fully understanding what are motives are. Master walked towards us and offered his arm to Lucy who gladly took it.

"I'll be your father today." He said and smiled warmly. "You ARE my father, master!" she said as the two of them walked until they reached the end of the line, with us who rapidly took our places inside the church.

(Now playing: Heaven by your side by A1)

The music started playing and everyone went to their respected places. The entourage started walking in one by one until its Lucy's turn.

I was beside Natsu near the altar but I can still tell that Lucy is crying. Looking at all the people inside the Cathedral, I can say that all of us are happy for this moment. Gray and Lucy will soon be one.

She's near and Natsu patted Gray's shoulder and said.

"Take care of my best friend. I know, you're the only person who can give her the happiness she wanted." Gray smiled and hugged Natsu.

"EWW! Don't do that! You're scaring me, Dude!" Natsu said with a disgusted looking face.

Gray just smiled and said "Thank you, Natsu." Natsu smiled back and said "She's here…"

With that said, Gray turned and saw Lucy, walking just a few feet away, crying, with master escorting her. When she and master got to our spot, Master faced Lucy and the tears he was keeping in fell. "Be happy, my child…" master said weeping. Lucy hugged him and cried as well. "Thank you, master. For everything." They broke the hug and smiled at each other. Master looked at Gray and said "Take good care of her, Gray. Make her the happiest wife there is. Love her with all your heart." Master shook Gray's hand then took Lucy hand and gave it to Gray; a moment where parents will finally let their daughter go with the man she loves whom they trusted to make their daughter happy. "I will." Gray answered

Gray took the hand of her beloved Lucy and smiled. Before they went to the altar, he wiped Lucy's tears first saying "Sorry if this is very sudden." Lucy shook her head. "No. I should say thank you for this. You made me really happy." She said and smiled. He took Lucy hand and walked in front of the altar where a priest was waiting and smiling when they got there.

The ceremony started and I can tell that everyone was excited mostly for the last part as they were talking about the 'you-may-kiss-the-bride' part. Really? What will you expect from Fairy tail? Everyone's chattering stopped when the priests told the bride and groom to state their vows. Gray nodded and spoke first looking at Lucy in the eye.

"I, Gray Fullbuster, take you, Lucy Heartfilia, to be my friend, my lover and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity. And never let death do us part."

Hearing that coming from Gray himself made Lucy more confident about Gray's love for her. That he really cares and that he really loves her. She cried. The priest smiled and looked at Lucy. Nodding her head, she turned to Gray and stated her vow.

"I, Lucy Heartfilia, take you, Gray Fullbuster, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live. "

The priest nodded at them and took the rings. He blessed them before giving Gray the ring for Lucy.

"Repeat after me." The priest said and Gray nodded looking at Lucy again reciting every word the Priest mentioned.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day." He said finally slid the ring on her finger. Now it's Lucy's turn. She recited the same thing and slid the ring to Gray's finger as well.

"I now pronounce you, man and wife! You may now kiss the bride." The priest said motioning Gray that he could now kiss Lucy.

Gray looked at her and took the veil over Lucy's head. He moved his hands to her face wiping any visible tear before his hand travelled down to her shoulder.

"Lucy, I love you and I will always love you from today forwards…always and forever." He said, surprisingly straight, not even blinking, proving to everyone his seriousness. And everybody smiled, knowing that the Gray in front of us wouldn't do this for his embarrassment but, I know — actually, WE know that Gray will only do this for Lucy and he'll do it willingly.

"Gray I love you too. I will always love you and even if I die, you'll be the only guy that I'll love." She said blushing.

"That's all what I needed to hear." With that said, Gray leaned in and claimed Lucy's lips. She closed her eyes and kissed back, hands resting on his chest. Tears began cascading her face again and soon they parted and looked at each other's eyes before smiling and hugging each other. Now I wonder what will happen if Charles and I got married. Hehehe.

"Finally, you're mine…" Gray said. Lucy shook her head, shocking Gray, but…

"I've always been yours to begin with…" Lucy answered. Gray must be happy, I could tell by the look on his face.

The crowd cheered for the newlyweds as they walked out of the cathedral. It made me smile but sad at the same time. Seeing the two of them exchanging vows and rings made me smile. It feels like they are destined for each other, that they were on some kind of Fairy Tale and was going to live happily ever after. But, this is not a fairy tale that started with once upon a time and ended with a kiss and a happily-ever-after because, we all know that after two months, everything that we're seeing right now, those wonderful smiles, those tears of joy, and those sweet sights will all be kept in our minds and will never be seen anymore. But this moment, for the two of them, is the most precious one of all. Who cares if it will end soon? They love each other, and always will…for all eternity.

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

**Replies**~

**pluethedog27:** waaaah~! Gomen for the late update! , hehe, glad you liked it! actually, it was supposed to be on Levy's POV but then I thought that she isn't always there by team Natsu's team so I thought, why not happy? Hehe, waaa~! Soory for the cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed this? Hehe

**ichigolover:** it is isn't it? though, I think I made Gray a bit OOC there, haven't I? hehe, thanks for reviewing! ^^

**Hinagiku Zeelmart:** thanks for the review! So…did this chapter killed your curiosity? Hehe, hope you enjoyed the chapter! ^^

**Hachibukai:** waaaah~! Happy birthday! Tama ba ung spelling ko ng Otanjoubi omedetou? Haha, kinakabahan ako, ngaun lang kasi ako ulit nakapagsulat, parang napapangitan na ko sa works ko! Natatakot tuloy ako para sa ibang stories ko, , nauubusan na kasi ako ng English eee,, hehe, anyways, ME TOO! I love that song so so much! Waaaah~! You're swooning! Haha, arigatou! Kagaya nga ng sabi ko sayo kanina, KAILANGAN KO TALAGA ENCOURAGEMENT NGAUN! So thanks a bunch! Hugs and kisses! Enjoy your day! And may God bless you always! Happy birthday! ^^

**Princesx Mystery:** sorry for the late update! ^^ thanks for reading!

**Angelus Ulquiorra:** waaah~! Sorry for making you cry! Hehe, thanks for reviewing, ne? hehe, hope you enjoyed the chapter! ^^

**Serena Fallenheart:** hahaha,, hope this chapter wasn't that cheesy that I killed Gray's character… *crossing fingers* sorry for the long wait, ne? hope you enjoyed this one? ^^ thanks for the review!

**MartiaLae:** waaaah~! You read 3 words, 8 letters as well? Kyaaaa~! At last! I found someone who's reading on wattpad! T.T have you read book 2? I haven't! and was waiting it to be compiled! But I guess girlinlove will not compile it,, :( actually, this story is inspired by what are words by alex thao and the story 3 word, 8 letters. And I completely remembered the graveyard scene! And now that I think about it, oo nga no? mukha bang kopya? Wag naman sana! , I wrote this story after reading it, so I just kept on typing and typing,, ndi ko sinasadya mga nakalagay dito! Haha,, actually wala talagang patutunguhan ung story, pero pinilit ko syang tapusin,, but unfortunately, nacorrupt files ko! , kaya ulit ako! Haha,, thanks for the review and support! I haven't checked my mail so…have you updated your stories, if yes, I'm sorry if I haven't read it yet,, maybe after our finals,, hehe, thanks for the love! I love you too! ^^

**Fullbusterrulesmyheart:** he is, isn't he? Well, all thanks to happy! Yay~! Thanks for the review! And hope you liked the chapter! ^^

**anja:** waaah~! I made you cry again? Gomen! , haha, me too! But I haven't seen my crush this sem, I wonder where he is? Hmmmm… he is! Gray is just the sweetest thing ever! I wish I didn't made him that OOC! , waaah~! I miss your reviews as well! It's okay,, people gets busy sometimes,, and its just my turn for now,, hehe, thanks for reviewing! ^^

**this is the first time to read your reviews! And I'm very grateful to everyone! You guys are making me cry! T.T thanks for the unwavering support people! I love each and every one of you!**

**Thanks for the review! Thanks for following this story and putting it on your favourite list! Thanks for the subscriptions! I love you so so so so much! ^_^**

**So…until next time?**

**Ja'ne **


End file.
